Episode 3884 (31st October 2004)
Plot Katie advises Chas to let Carl explain his side of the story. Meanwhile, Carl tells Chloe that he's lost his phone and Chas is going to kill him for not calling. Chloe retrieves his phone from her bag and makes a fuss about how stupid she's been to forget about ‘finding it’. By the time Carl returns home Chas has convinced herself that Carl has slept with Chloe and is in the process of dumping his belongings in the front garden. As Carl remonstrates with Chas, Tom and the rest of the Kings arrive to see them rowing. Carl is really angry with Chas for causing another scene in front of his dad. The Kings go to The Woolpack and leave Chas and Carl to sort out their differences. Edna comes into the pub and tells Tom that Chas is now throwing clothes out of the upstairs window. Realising the clothes are hers, Chloe rushes out in the street. Tom goes with her and orders Chas to come down. Chas pleads with Carl to admit that he's slept with Chloe. He tells her she's off her head. Tom insults Chas and Chas asks Carl to stand up for her but Carl says nothing. Charity takes Chas to The Woolpack and tells her that Carl and Chloe left the do at different times. Chas is too upset to listen and says that she's through with cheating men like Carl. Debbie comes in to find Charity who was supposed to meet her to talk about dresses for her wedding. This sets Chas off who tells her that there's no way she wants to be a bridesmaid at a King family wedding. Tom comes over to take Charity home and Chas calls him her ‘coffin dodger lover’. Chas is left alone in tears at the bar as Tom leads Charity away. Chloe pretends to be upset by Chas's accusations. In The Woolpack, Jimmy offers her a shoulder to cry. Sadie is put out when Jimmy refuses to come home with her. When Jimmy eventually returns Sadie is scathing about his sympathy for Chloe. She tells him that Chloe spent the whole evening batting her eyelids at Carl. Sadie tells Jimmy that Zoe will be home soon and perhaps it's time he returned to the marital bed. Jimmy says that he wants things to stay as they are. Meanwhile, Chloe offers Carl a shoulder to cry on. When Debbie gets home late she gets the third degree from Cain about where she's been. Cain tells her that she's grounded and tells her to get upstairs. Andy suggests to Cain that maybe he could try believing Debbie some of the time. Cain is forced to back down with Debbie when Charity rings to rearrange meeting with Debbie to discuss her dress. Cain stops short of an apology but agrees to buy Debbie fish and chips as a peace offering. Marlon and Lilith’s boys prepare for Halloween. Donna pops round to bring Marlon some fake blood. Paddy remarks that it was very nice of Donna to bring that round. Marlon replies cagily that Donna is a nice girl. That evening Marlon, Paddy and the boys go out trick or treating. They head for Edna’s and she gets a nasty surprise when Penny and Marlon spray her with silly string. Edna demands an explanation. The terrified trick or treaters beat a hasty retreat. Cast Regular cast *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Carl King - Tom Lister *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Simon Meredith - Dale Meeks *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons Guest cast *Luke Dingle - Dean McGonagle *Matthew Dingle - Cillian Golden *Mark Dingle - Cormac Golden *Jon Dingle - Lucy Webb (uncredited) Locations *Holdgate Farm - Driveway *Dale View - Living room *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Main Street *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen and living room *The Woolpack - Public bar *Woodbine Cottage - Front garden *Home Farm - Living room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,575,000 viewers (21st place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes